Correspondence
by bebedebroadway
Summary: Quatre recieves deadly letters from a mystery pilot. Two alternate endings!
1. Default Chapter

March 1, AC 197  
  
Dear Quatre,  
  
After the occurrences of recently, I've had to think long and hard  
  
about a lot of things. I've come to the realization I've messed up big  
  
time. I also have a confession. I did it, Quatre. I shot him. I know  
  
my news surprised you, and you're probably blinking unbelieving at  
  
this paper now. Don't bother trying to send authorities after me. By  
  
the time you read this, I'll be gone.  
  
You won't receive these letters in time to change my decision, but you  
  
must know never the less. Perhaps it will fix things after time.  
  
Yours Truly  
  
March 3, AC 197  
  
Dear Quatre,  
  
I have chosen you to receive these letters because I know you'll  
  
handle them responsibly, and pass on my message. I look out the window  
  
of Wing Zero into the vast sea before me, and can't help what things  
  
would be like if I hadn't killed him. I shot him, and I can't help but  
  
regret it. It wouldn't have mattered if he was a threat to the Sanc  
  
Kingdom, but he wasn't. He was innocent, Quatre.  
  
Sometimes, I don't know what I'm doing here any longer. I've obviously  
  
failed at whatever task it was I've been put here to do. I don't  
  
consider my life to be worth much anymore. I've dishonored all my  
  
friends, and myself. The Samurai of ancient Japan had a code of honor  
  
called Bushido. It was the code of any honorable warrior. It called  
  
for strict punishment if a warrior dishonored his comrades, his  
  
family, or himself. I've been mulling over the Bushido a lot lately.  
  
I've managed to do all three of the above with one action. So before I  
  
do what I believe must be done, I have to get this off my chest.  
  
It's not enough that I told you I did it. I suppose I want to say why,  
  
even though it will make no difference in the scheme of things. I hope  
  
it will at least cast off the cloud I've placed on the reputation of  
  
the Gundam pilots. Perhaps this will prove that not all the pilots are  
  
psychopaths.  
  
I've seen the news. So everyone thinks I was kidnapped by whoever  
  
killed him? I hear what they're saying about Duo, you and the others.  
  
I hear your home was searched, and Sandrock was confiscated. They  
  
don't know what really happened, but perhaps you've already guessed.  
  
You, he, and I are the only ones who know the truth, and soon you'll  
  
be the only one left. Please relay my story to the other pilots, and  
  
assure them I had no intention of causing the problems for you and  
  
them that I have.  
  
I woke that morning feeling wrong. I can't place it, but I knew  
  
something was going to happen. The air hung heavy and I felt ill at  
  
ease. I went to the hangar, and there he was, just standing there  
  
looking at me angrily. We didn't say anything; I already knew why he  
  
had come. There was a short exchange of words, but it ended when we  
  
heard the clicking of boots coming towards the hangar. It was a  
  
younger female officer who had heard the noise of my argument and had  
  
come to check on me. I told her to leave, and she obliged, leaving me  
  
alone with my visitor again.  
  
He came towards me and demanded I give him Wing Zero, but I wouldn't.  
  
I couldn't, you don't understand Quatre, what it's like to have the  
  
only thing you care for ripped out from beneath you. I couldn't let  
  
him take Wing Zero and leave.  
  
I told him so, and he laughed. He made his way closer to me,  
  
threatening he'd take Wing Zero by force if I didn't hand it over. II  
  
knew he was serious. He was going to leave with Wing Zero and never  
  
come back. I wasn't going to let it all slip between my fingers like  
  
that. As he started climbing up to the open hangar of Wing Zero, I  
  
pulled my gun from my pocket and aimed it at him.  
  
He looked startled, but he laughed again, and told me to put the  
  
weapon away. He thought I was playing around, and maybe he was  
  
partially right. I hadn't meant to actually use the weapon, just scare  
  
so I could dissuade him from taking Wing Zero.  
  
What happened next was just a blur. He jumped down from the platform,  
  
coming right at me. I yelled and put my arm up over my eyes. I pulled  
  
the trigger, I didn't mean to, but I could sense him coming down right  
  
on top of me. I freaked and I pulled the trigger.  
  
I remember opening my eyes and looking into his. They looked so  
  
scared. I'd never seen him like that, and it was then that I'd  
  
realized what I'd done. He hit the floor with a sickening thud and  
  
groaned. He reached for my foot, and I shied away, horrified at what I  
  
had just done. I heard footsteps racing towards the hangar, and I ran  
  
to Wing Zero.  
  
With his last ounce of strength, he angrily yelled out my name, his  
  
voice was so full of hate, Quatre. I think of it and shudder. He  
  
didn't know it was an accident. I just wanted to disappear then,  
  
perhaps turn the gun on myself. The thought crossed my mind, but I  
  
remembered I had dropped the gun before darting into the Wing Zero. In  
  
a panic, I escaped with Wing Zero. I should have stayed and turned  
  
myself in, but I couldn't stand another minute of his glare. His last  
  
thoughts must have been full of his rage against me. So here I am, a  
  
week later, his death so fresh in my mind.  
  
Quatre, I killed Hiiro, and in doing so, I cast a shadow of doubt on  
  
you and the other pilots. I assure you I didn't mean to, but I did  
  
nonetheless. Se here's my confession in its entirety. The Samurai  
  
punishment for dishonor was death by your own hands. I feel it fitting  
  
that I do the same. I have not chosen how or when just yet, but that  
  
is what I must do. Please take care, Quatre.  
  
Goodbye,  
  
Relena  
  
March 5, AC 197  
  
Relena,  
  
I only pray this reaches you in time. Hiiro didn't die. Thank God  
  
you're a lousy shot because you hit his thigh, and not somewhere more  
  
dangerous. I read him the letter you wrote to me, and he says he  
  
understands what happened. Please respond if you receive this letter.  
  
If you don't, we will still search for you.  
  
Please respond,  
  
Quatre 


	2. Happy -sorta- ending

March 8, AC 197  
  
Dear Quatre, Hiiro, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei:  
  
Once again I'm sorry. I owe you a debt I think I'll never be able to  
  
repay. Hiiro, I'm thrilled to hear you were not seriously injured, and  
  
Quatre, thank god your letter reached me when it did. I had made up my  
  
mind when I noticed your letter in the doorway to the hangar. Duo,  
  
Trowa, and Wufei, I apologize for casting doubt on your character, and  
  
I hope you all can find it in your hearts to forgive me.  
  
Relena  
  
March 9, AC 197  
  
Dear Hiiro,  
  
I'm not going to return just yet. I don't know what to say except I'm  
  
sorry. You heard my story; Quatre told me he read the letter to you. I  
  
don't believe I'll ever be able to express how sorry I am for what  
  
happened. I really didn't intend to injure you. I don't expect you to  
  
forgive me at all, and I don't blame you. I've probably just been a  
  
catalyst to what I feared most -- losing you. I was dumb, and I can't  
  
believe I ever thought about scaring you into staying. I had no right  
  
to try and keep you with me forever.  
  
Relena  
  
March 13, AC 197  
  
Relena,  
  
You're right. But I'm willing to forgive you; I understand.  
  
Willing to start anew,  
  
Hiiro 


	3. Sad ending

March 6, AC 197  
  
Dear Mr. Winner,  
  
I regret to inform you that the police have found the body of one Miss  
  
Relena Peacecraft as well as the stolen Wing Zero Gundam. Both were  
  
found drifting in space near colony L-1. It appears that the oxygen  
  
filter to the Gundam had been damaged and shut off. Our condolences to  
  
the Gundam Pilots.  
  
Colony L-1 Coroner 


End file.
